1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism and method that confirms engine timing working in conjunction with the camshaft and crankshaft of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
It is critical that an internal combustion engine maintain proper ignition timing. The ignition timing is the spark ignition as related to the piston position and a crankshaft velocity. The ignition timing further relates to the rotation of the camshaft and crankshaft. Valves above the piston control the flow of the air and fuel mixture intake where the valves are opened and closed at appropriate times during the stroke of the piston. The camshaft and crankshaft usually connect through the use of a timing belt or timing chain. The camshaft is used to operate the puppet valves that open and close based upon the stroke of the piston. The ignition is timed so that sparks occur at a appropriate time providing maximum consumption of the gas and fumes that are released in the piston to generate the most power from the power stroke of the engine. Most modern engines utilize electronic computer controls to control the timing of the vehicle. Improper timing may cause damage to the engine and cause excessive fuel consumption. It would be beneficial therefore to have an additional mechanism to ensure that timing is in line prior to the release of the camshaft for operation of the engine.